


It's A Wonderful Life - Chalex One-Shots and Drabbles

by milesheizclub



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, boyfriends being boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesheizclub/pseuds/milesheizclub
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of one-shots and drabbles that I choose to write about Chalex (which I personally believe should be called St.andall)I'm working off a prompt list right now, but feel free to send in REQUESTS. I'd love solid prompts to choose from. :D
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	1. "I brought you your coffee"

**Author's Note:**

> Alex finds out that Charlie knows about him trying every drink on the menu at Monet's.
> 
> Un-beta'd, as usual.

It’d been a year since the last time, so it took Alex a while to figure out that his boyfriend had even been doing anything. But when Charlie came back to their usual table at Monet’s with Alex’ order and yet another variation of the shop’s ice blended coffees for himself, this time with a pile of chocolate whipped cream on top, Alex flashed back to having the same drink a couple of years ago, at a different table with Jessica and-

“Hey, I brought you your coffee,” Charlie said with a confused smile, breaking Alex out of his momentary trance. Alex shook his head as if regaining focus, and smiled back at Charlie, grabbing the cup in front of him with a small _thanks_.

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked, taking his seat across from him, digging into his own drink. Alex simply kept gazing at the chocolate whipped cream.

“You got the double choc frozen mocha,” Alex said matter-of-factly, leaving Charlie furrowing his brows.

“Yes…” Charlie hesitated. Alex squinted and looked his boyfriend in the eyes, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

“Last time you had a blended birthday vanilla chai.”

“Yeah,” Charlie replied, confusion still evident in his eyes. Alex considered this in silence for a few seconds, looking back up at the menu, letting go of hint of a smile before he looked back at his boyfriend with an accusatory stare.

“The first time we went here together you told me you only had cappuccinos with one stevia.“ Charlie was left unable to explain. Alex huffed. “Jess told you about this?” he asked. Charlie’s mouth hung open in surprise, and he attempted to stutter out incognisance before Alex shook his head in disbelief and Charlie’s cheeks flushed and gave him away. He conceded with a sheepish smile and a sip from his metal straw. Alex couldn’t help but let the corners of his mouth pull up in a chuckle.

“I thought it was cute,” Charlie said, grinning now. “Like a fun little challenge-checklist-thing, and I wanted to see for myself.”

Alex stayed quiet, taking a sip from his coffee, all of a sudden unable to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Charlie waited to try to catch his gaze once again, but when he didn’t after a couple of minutes had gone by, he cleared his throat.

“I haven’t had a hot chocolate in forever,” Alex said, staring into his mug. This only confused Charlie even more.

“Is that a… thing that I should try then?” Charlie asked. Alex only smiled in reply, and the momentary weight that settled into his chest was relieved. Sometimes, he thought, Charlie was much too pure for this life.

He took a moment to consider the look Charlie’s face, before he set his coffee down on the table, and leaned closer, elbows propped up in front of him. “Okay, tall boy, I’ll indulge you,” Alex said. “Do you wanna know the story about my little Monet Drink Task?” Charlie smiled and leaned in immediately, eyes wide and lips sipping on the metal straw. Alex gave him an amused roll of the eyes before his hands clammed up and dampened ever so slightly.

“Uhm, so…” Alex started. “We were FML. That was me, Jess… and Hannah.” Charlie paused, minutely straightening his back but feigning unconcern. “We’d always meet here. They’d each have a hot chocolate and I’d have… something new. Something I’d never had before. I used to think it was kind of… quirky, I don’t know.” Alex joined Charlie in a giggle. “I was the new guy in town, so I felt like I had to go on some… adventures. Try to get out of my comfort zone, and so I guess that manifested in… drinks?” It sounded ridiculous even to him. Alex shook his head. “It _started_ out that way, at least. To go on these mini adventures to make me feel like I was exploring my self, or what I’m about.” He sighed. “Finished the whole menu, I didn’t discover _shit_.”

He didn’t realise that his gaze had drifted back to his coffee, and he couldn’t bring himself to even lift it to his lips so he settled for playing with the handle of the mug. His eyes stayed trained there for so long that he only noticed Charlie leaning closer when the hand he left on the table was covered by his boyfriend’s. Alex turned his hand up and squeezed Charlie’s. He smiled, and brought his eyes back up, seeing Charlie smile back at him, and a warmth settled in his chest, the kind that combusts when pressure is released.

“Respectfully,” Charlie started, softly, “I think you’ve discovered plenty.” Alex blushed, and elicited the most beautiful grin from Charlie. “And if you want to,” Charlie continued, “I can go on some more adventures with you. Me and you. Maybe away from here?”

Alex had suddenly felt so bashful that he could only nod in reply. They sat in silence for a few seconds, just looking at each other, Alex focused on Charlie’s impossibly kind eyes.

“You know,” Alex said. “Hannah said that we were a ‘hot chocolate friendship.’ Like we weren’t the best all year round… But I think you and I are different than that.”

“I love you,” Charlie said, his own flush creeping across his face.

“I love you too,” Alex said tenderly.

They’d never really talked about their future together, with Alex going away to college very soon and what that would entail for their relationship. The thought of Charlie being beside him on the road, seeing the world he’d so desperately wanted to see with someone special, felt so wonderfully different. Like he’d finally started moving forward.


	2. He Needs Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex missed the signs, but he's back in town to help Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd as usual.
> 
> This one's for Canadian_31. Hope this is something like what you had in mind :)

_Gordon Lightfoot._ Two words, and Alex was on a 6-hour Amtrak back to Evergreen.

He’d been talking with Charlie, of course, every single day in fact, maybe even more than he talked to his parents. And yet whenever he heard his voice, whenever he saw his face over Skype, he didn’t notice anything unusual in his demeanor.

So it came as a shock when Zach texted him specifically with an S.O.S., followed quickly by a call once he confirmed that he wasn’t in class. According to Zach, Charlie had been unravelling. He’d observed Charlie over a few weeks, at practice and around school, and it was apparent that his light was dimming.

The call was thorough, Alex completely distraught and blindsided, and Alex thanked Zach by the end of it. Zach was an amazing coach. Alex was a horrible boyfriend.

As he kicked himself for completely missing the signs, he immediately booked a ticket, called Jess so she wouldn’t worry that he’d disappeared from campus, and to make sure she got any homework he may have possibly missed from being gone for a three-day weekend, and packed his stuff right away, getting ready for his trip the next day.

He arrived at Liberty some time after, backpack in hand, having skipped going home completely, and Zach informed him that the team was about to finish up practice. He made his way to the field, spotting Zach reviewing a clipboard up on the bleachers, and true enough, the team was right in the thick of a play.

“Throw me in coach,” Alex said with a smirk, and Zach looked up with lit up eyes and immediately dropped his stuff, pulling Alex in for a hug.

“And he’s back,” Zach laughed. “Aw man, it’s so good to see you.”

“You too, Zach,” he replied, a little embarrassed, feeling like he was being eaten while trapped in Zach’s arms.

He took his seat on the bench beside Zach, and the two looked on while the players ran around yelling for each other.

“Which one is he?” Alex asked, eyes never leaving the field.

“Oh you’ll know pretty soon, I’m sure.”

The team reset, and a single player called out to the rest from behind them. They suddenly stretched out in streaks of light blue, and the player who’d established the play had the ball, setting up to throw… and at the last second, he tripped on his own feet and threw the ball as he fell down, the ball travelling not even ten feet in front of him. _Ah_.

“Shit,” Alex said, his head suddenly hanging low.

“Yeah,” Zach drew out, releasing a deep sigh. “It didn’t actually manifest out there until recently. A few weeks ago, I kinda just… saw him walking around school. He never really used to slouch, I feel like.”

“Confident,” Alex chimed in, and Zach nodded.

“Well, not so confident anymore, it seems. You can see it in the way he is when he thinks no one’s watching. I can barely feel him anymore sometimes. And this past weekend, it started showing on the field. He’s in his head about everything.”

Alex shook his head. “How did I not see any of this coming?”

“He never let you see it,” Zach explained. “When he talks to me directly, nothing’s wrong. It’s actually pretty scary, no one that close to me has ever been able to hide from me so well. He just… turns it on when he needs to. But he’s cracking.”

“So what do we do?” Alex said, helplessly.

“You, my friend,” Zach said, standing up, “need to just be his nice surprise for now, and then you’ll know what to do from there.” He smiled, and left to talk to Kerba, who then blew his whistle and the team almost simultaneously fell to the ground in exhaustion.

They all looked defeated as they took off their helmets, Alex noted, and he immediately fixated on Charlie, who, despite looking crushed through his body language, his hair matted on his forehead, spoke with bright eyes and smiles whenever someone from the team talked to him. _Ever the leader_ , he thought.

Zach kept him behind longer than the rest of the team, and Alex assumed he’d said something because Charlie suddenly looked around until he spotted him, his eyes wide and, surprisingly, sad.

His shoulders slumped as he walked over to him, and Alex’ heart started to race, standing to meet him and wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Hi,” Charlie said, breathless and confused.

“Surprise?” Alex tried to smile, and Charlie didn’t return it like he usually did. Six feet away, it felt like Alex hadn’t travelled all that way. He almost could’ve just been back at Berkeley.

“What are you doing back, are you okay?” Charlie asked, his voice filled with concern. “Did something happen?” His face morphed to one of worry, but looked as if he was holding himself back from approaching Alex any further.

Alex’s heart dropped. Even in personal turmoil, he’d put Alex first.

“No, no, I’m fine,” he told him, and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. “A little birdie gave me a distress call, and so I came. For you.”

Charlie’s eyebrows knotted up, and he looked behind him at Zach, who nodded back and turned to walk away with Kerba to leave the two alone on the bench. Charlie slowly turned back to face him, and his eyes were suddenly filling with tears, and his cheeks started to flush.

“I’ve missed you,” escaped Charlie’s mouth in a whisper. “I know I’m gross right,” he started,” but… can I… can I hu-“

Alex cut him off by closing the gap and wrapping him in his arms, his head taking its usual place rested on Charlie’s chest, and he felt Charlie begin to shake against him as he felt Charlie arms close in around his shoulders.

He heard the first sob break through, and Charlie’s knees buckled, sending the two to the ground, yet their embrace never lightened up.

“I don’t - I don’t know w-what’s happen-ing,” Charlie tried to tell him through hiccups, and Alex shushed him gently, rubbing soothing circles into the taller boy’s back.

“Take your time, don’t rush yourself,” Alex said. “We have time. I’m right here. I’m right here,” he reassured, though.

They stayed crumpled on the ground for a few minutes until Charlie’s tears subsided, and the two settled themselves on the nearest bench, straddling it to face the other boy. Alex’ hands never left the sides of Charlie’s face, and Charlie’s hands gripped Alex’ thighs tightly and needily.

“It’s all just been getting to me,” Charlie said, his voice the smallest Alex had ever heard it. “My grades, college apps… fucking football, yearbook.” He closed his eyes. “I’m hanging on by a string, and I can feel everyone’s eyes on me. I’m disappointing them, I can tell. The team, coach… fucking Zach, even. I can tell. I’m letting everyone down.” He sniffed. “I just hope I haven’t let you down either.”

“Oh god, Charlie, you could never,” Alex reassured, his grip on Charlie’s face squeezing ever so slightly. “Fuck, do I make you feel like that?”

“No….” Charlie’s gaze drifted downward for a second, trying to find the right words. “I just. Whenever I talk to you, you seem… so happy at Berkeley. I just want you to be that happy all the time.”

Alex, stunned, examined Charlie’s face from inches away, and brought his lips slowly up to Charlie’s to kiss him gently, and when they parted, his thumbs wiped any stray tears that escaped since they started talking.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been here,” Alex said. “But I want you to be happy, too. You understand that that’s the most important to me, too, right?” Charlie nodded reluctantly in reply. “I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t talk to me about anything, okay?” Charlie nodded again. “You can’t keep shit like this from me,” he continued. “Why else am I with you if you can’t count on me to help you fix something when it’s wrong? We can figure it out together, you know? This can’t just be a one-way street, you can’t be the only one who takes care of me, I can take care of you too. You don’t have to keep _anything_ from me. Just come to me. Call me. Anything. I can’t…”

Alex cut himself off of his ramble, and Charlie’s eyebrows furrowed. “I can’t lose you too, okay?” he said, his eyes wet, but the tears not daring to fall, and the silence hung in the air briefly as Charlie looked back at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“You’re not going to lose me,” Charlie said, strength returning to his voice.

“I love you.”

“I love you so much,” Charlie rushed, leaning in to kiss Alex again.

“No more secrets please,” Alex said, and Charlie, slowly returning to form, nodded eagerly in the puppy dog way that melted Alex.

“Never again,” he promised, his voice finally confident again.

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Alex said, leaning away. “You’re going to shower right now because you fucking stink.” Charlie laughed, and the sound of it sent a wave of relief through Alex’ chest. “We’re going back to my house to cuddle and watch a dumb black and white movie, and we’ll order a couple of pizzas while we figure out what to do moving forward. Sound good?”

Charlie smiled, that beautiful, dorky smile of his. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Reviews are penguins and otters <3
> 
> Also please don't hesitate to send in any requests!


End file.
